Hades
'Hades '''is the main antagonist in ''Kid Icarus: Uprising. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' During the events of Uprising, Hades revives Medusa and her forces to serve as distractions to keep Palutena and Pit on their toes. Chapter 9 [Part 2/2] After Medusa's defeat, Hades reveals himself by ripping off the credits and saying that he is the one who revived Medusa as well as telling Palutena that the real fun is about begin. Chapter 10: The Wish Seed Hades first begins his campaign by manipulating Pit into killing off the Phoenix while making him think he is after the Wish Seed. However, revealing that he knew the Wish Seed was a fake, Hades reveals the Wish Seed's existence to the people so that they can kill themselves over a wish-granting item that does not even exist. The subsequent attacks of Viridi, the Aurum, and the Chaos Kin ultimately force Pit and Palutena to ignore Hades in favor of stopping the more immediate threats while he makes a constant presence both through his army as well as with snide jokes and nonchalant insults. Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders During the Aurum invasion, he sends Mimicuties to toy with Pit. However, he does aid Pit during the attack on the Aurum Hive by having his minions commandeer one of their battleships and ram it into the Hive. Hades's reasons for fighting against the Aurum were purely due to his selfishness, as he considered the Earth to be his to plunder and his alone. Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive His army attacks the Aurum Brain alongside Viridi's forces, Pyrrhon, Pit, and Palutena's Army. After Pit is turned into a ring, Hades's forces continue harassing humankind, though Palutena, her army, and Pit's Body become the enemies of humankind as well, under the control of the Chaos Kin. Hades takes advantage of the situation and collects the souls of humans killed during the three years Pit spent as a ring. Upon Pit's return, his forces continued to harass Pit (who is aided by Viridi), humanity, and Palutena's forces (which are under the control of the Chaos Kin). He tries to steal the Lightning Chariot both for himself and to stop Pit and Viridi from obtaining it. Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple Hades' forces assault Pit on his way to Palutena's Temple in the Lightning Chariot. After Pit destroys the barrier surrounding the temple, Hades takes the opportunity to attack it and Pit, all the while mockingly suggesting that Pit should kill Palutena instead of the Chaos Kin, but Pit ignores him. Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers Both Hades and his forces assault Dark Pit on his way to the Rewind Spring and mentions how he would love to get his hands on Dark Pit's soul. Eventually, everyone learns Hades's goal of using the souls of everyone who died in the series of wars to create his army and increase his own power, an act that is interfering with the natural order and is threatening to all. Dark Pit manages to elude him and makes it to the Spring but is attacked by the revived Pandora. When Hades arrives at the Spring, he is greeted by Amazon Pandora, and is shocked to find out it is Pandora herself. Realizing the Spring's power, he plans to destroy it to prevent it from being used on Pit, but fails as Pandora is defeated once again. Later Though Pit initially takes up the Three Sacred Treasures to mount an attack on Hades, the god proves too powerful as he destroys the weapons with a single attack and swallows up Pit. Hades proceeds to fight off Viridi's army before sensing that Pit is damaging his heart. Just then, Dark Pit uses the Lightning Chariot to pierce through Hades's chest, rescuing Pit. Hades quickly tries to grab them, but they vanish due to Palutena's intervention. Later, Hades confronts Pit again when the latter is given the Great Sacred Treasure. Though it seems that Pit has the upper hand in the extended battle, Hades ends up turning the tables and destroying the suit. However, a recently revived Medusa comes to Pit's aid at the last second, making Hades retaliate and kill Medusa with a single punch. The delay gives Palutena an idea to charge up the remaining cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure, which Pit fires on Hades, ultimately defeating him. Five minutes after the ending credits, Hades's disembodied voice states to the player that he might find a way to resurrect himself for the next game in 25 years. To make sure the player won't think of him as a sore loser, he also gives them the Boss Battle mode. Trivia * Emile has stated Hades is one of his favorite villains. See Also * Hades on the Kid Icarus Wiki Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Demons